Bien plus qu'une nuit
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Zoom sur un couple un peu inattendu mais assez attendrissant finalement. [ C'est pour toi lydiamatin33430 ]


**Attention Lemon, cadeau pour lydiamartin33430**

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour sauver les gens qu'on aime...

Bon ce serait mentir que de dire que la situation déplaisait complètement à Scott, il fallait tout de même avouer que l'homme était très doué. La première fois que ça c'était produit c'était pour sauver sa mère et surtout contrer Jennifer. Ils étaient passé à un chouïa de la catastrophe mais heureusement pour lui, tout finissait bien. C'était presque un miracle. Jennifer était certainement morte et Deucalion avait retrouvé ses yeux, que demander de plus ?

Celui-ci sourit doucement en étudiant son visage qu'il effleura des doigts. Scott pensait cet homme infâme, un véritable démon, mais depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses yeux, il retrouvait aussi peu à peu son humanité, ce qui n'était pas du tout pour lui déplaire.

\- C'est quand même plus agréable de pouvoir te voir...

\- Tu sais que ça ferait presque de toi un pédophile ? On a combien de différence, dis-moi ? Deucalion ricana doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir, crois-moi.

Scott sourit doucement et inversa les positions pour se retrouver au-dessus de l'adulte et l'embrasser avec une légère gourmandise.

\- Tu vas bientôt partir ?

\- J'ai des choses à régler donc oui... mais je reviendrais.

\- Ah oui ? Parce que je vais te manquer ?

\- Je crois que tu te donnes un peu trop d'importance.

\- C'est normal, je suis un vrai alpha !

L'adolescent rit de façon agréable pour les oreilles sensible de l'alpha des alphas qui n'avait plus de meute. Ses mains explorèrent la peau mate, parcourant son dos, avant de se poser sur ses fesses encore habillé d'un boxer puis rapprocha leurs bassins.

\- Tu te souviens ce soir-là à l'hôpital ? Kali m'a dit qu'elle voyait bien que j'avais un petit faible pour toi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle savait à quel point elle avait raison...

Deucalion vint doucement mordre la chair fraîche de ses lèvres dont s'écoula un peu de sang qu'il lécha, non sans un râle de Scott, partagé entre souffrance et plaisir. C'était tout le problème avec Deucalion, il était parfois doux et d'autres beaucoup moins. Scott commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas comme ses initiales l'indiquent : SM. Le nouvel alpha caressa le torse de l'autre, faisant aller ses mains de façon plaisante, réussissant même à tirer un soupir de satisfaction au plus âgé, mais il n'en avait pas finis. Laissant un dernier baiser sur la bouche la plus sensuelle qu'il connaissait. Scott descendit entre les cuisses de Deucalion.

S'il y avait bien une chose que l'homme aimait, c'était la fellation, et il avait appris Scott à se servir de sa bouche comme il se doit le soir-même où il l'avait embarqué avec lui sous prétexte de retrouver sa mère. Scott fit glisser le boxer pour laisser apparaître la verge encore au repos, il savait que Deucalion était un peu difficile au démarrage mais une fois que c'était partis... on ne pouvait plus arrêter la machine. Il passa sa langue le long du membre, ne le prenant pas tout de suite en bouche, il s'amusait à faire des petits cercles sur le bout, et sans s'en rendre compte lui et Deucalion s'échangèrent un regard.

C'est là que Deucalion commença à bander, Scott s'appliqua d'autant plus, suçotant joyeusement la peau, venant même passer sur ses bourses avant de remonter pour pouvoir le prendre doucement en bouche. Il commença à le sucer dans un bruit assez caractéristique qui ne fit qu'accentuer l'excitation de l'autre. Il adorait voir Scott en débauché. Il plongea sa main dans ses épais cheveux bruns, enfonçant un peu plus son membre entre ses lèvres, poussant un profond râle, surtout en sentant le jeune homme donner des petits coups de langue en plus. Il le chauffait trop et son pénis devenait plus dur, se gonflant de désir inassouvis.

\- Je suis sûr que ta meute est loin de se douter que tu puisses être comme ça... souffla le plus grand.

\- Et j'aimerais autant que ça continue. Répondit Scott en souriant, venant le chevaucher tout en l'embrassant.

Deucalion émit un petit grognement alors que sa verge glissait dans la cavité étroite de son petit latino préféré. Il attrapa alors ses fesses et appuya dessus pour entrer totalement en lui non sans un râle plus profond alors que Scott se cambrait sous l'assaut, se sentant remplis par l'énorme chose qui venait d'entrer en lui. Tout son corps était pris de frissons, parcourut d'une chaleur presque insupportable. Il se mit de lui-même à bouger sur le pénis dur de l'homme, s'appuyant sur son torse en poussant des gémissements que Deucalion appréciait particulièrement.

Il pourrait l'attirer à lui et l'aider dans les mouvements de vas et viens, il pourrait accélérer la cadence pour qu'ils se libèrent tout deux dans une pure jouissance, mais il n'en fit rien. Parce que la vision de Scott au-dessus de lui était tout simplement parfaite et qu'il avait envie de s'en souvenir ensuite le plus longtemps possible. Aussi longtemps qu'il ne serait pas là pour pouvoir recommencer. Il n'avait jamais autant tenu à quelqu'un, et même s'il ne le voulait pas, bien sûr qu'il lui manquerait. Il était comme le doux soleil de ses vieux jours, sans lui il serait encore plongé dans le noir et l'obscurité. Les ténèbres d'un démon loup.

Scott plongea son doux regard dans le sien avant de venir embrasser tendrement ses lèvres, les mordant légèrement, à cette action il le sentit devenir plus étroit sur lui et il étouffa un râle. C'est là qu'il oublia sa résolution et qu'il inversa les positions, attrapant ses cuisses pour mieux les écarter et se mettre à le pilonner avec force et brutalité. Mais pas sans amour.

Le true alpha criait sous ses assauts, entre plaisir et une douce souffrance qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Oui, définitivement, il devait être masochiste, mais qui s'en plaindrait ? Certainement pas Deucalion qui prenait son pied et se déversa en lui dans un grognement rauque, faisant se cambrer le corps du plus jeune qui jouit à son tour dans un gémissement sourd.

Deucalion se retira pour s'allonger dans le lit puis l'attirer contre lui pour continuer à profiter de sa présence. C'était leur dernière nuit avant des semaines, peut-être des mois. Un grognement de contentement traversa les lèvres de Deucalion avant de les poser contre la tempe du latino qui rit doucement.

\- Avant je n'aurais pas pensé que tu serais aussi câlin...

\- Moi non plus.

Ils s'échangèrent un tendre regard avant que Scott pose sa tête contre son épaule et ferme les yeux, respirant son odeur. Il s'endormit lentement, suivis par l'homme qui continuait à le tenir contre lui.

* * *

 **\- Que... Non en fait... je ne veux pas savoir.**

 **\- Pas savoir quoi ?**

 **\- Rien !**

 **\- Mais j'ai rien dis encore !**

 **\- très bien alors continue !**

 **\- Quoi, t'aurais préféré un Greenberg-Deucalion ?**

 **\- Ha non ! Ne recommence pas avec ça ! Brr...**

 **\- *ricane comme il sait si bien le faire***


End file.
